This invention relates to toys and storage devices therefore and, specifically, to a unique container for storing a balloon toy filled with a lighter than air gas such as helium.
Balloons of the above described type are known wherein a fixed volume of lighter than air gas is confined within a closed envelope, and ballast means are provided in the form of removable weights which enable the balloon to be brought into balance at a desired height above the ground. Exemplary balloon constructions of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,547,167; 4,307,537; 4,038,777; 3,591,975 and 1,924,236.
It is often the case, however, that during non play time, for example, at night, a lift-balanced balloon of this type will drift away from its originally intended "resting place" simply as a result of circulating air currents within a room. There is therefore a need for some means by which a balloon of this type can be constrained, if desired, for periods of time as desired. The use of strings, typically used to tie down helium filled balloons, is not an attractive solution here where the balloon is designed to resemble a "flying saucer" type vehicle, and the use of a string would detract from the realism of the toy.
The present invention offers an alternative solution to this problem in a unique way which employs a packaging container which is designed for integrated use with the balloon as part of the overall toy construction, e.g., where the balloon toy is designed to resemble a flying saucer or other flying vehicle, the container or package is correspondingly designed to simulate a space station, aircraft hanger or the like so that a child does not view the container merely as a storage box, but rather as an extension of the balloon toy itself, as described in more detail below.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the balloon carries indicia and/or other decoration, and, as already noted, is shaped to cause the balloon to take on the appearance of a space ship (e.g., flying saucer). At the same time, the container in which the balloon may be packaged and sold is shaped to take on the appearance of a space station, hanger, or mother ship for receiving the flying saucer-like balloon through a hinged opening or "port". In this manner, the child understands the container or package to be an integral part of the overall toy structure or design (i.e., a toy itself), to be used at will during playtime, but also providing a convenient storage mechanism when the child decides to move on to another toy, or when it is time to put the toy aside. Of course, the child's creative imagination is free to continue the activity by, for example, imagining the flying saucer has been recalled to the space ship for refueling, repairs or the like. In addition, the unique container construction of this invention prevents the balloon from wandering due to air currents, or other forces.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, the storage container is constructed from a single blank of cardboard, paperboard, plastic or other suitable sheet material, folded to form a hollow housing which, in cross-section, may be of hexagonal shape, i.e., with six sides. At the same time, end walls are provided so that the overall three dimensional configuration is that of an octahedron. At least one of the side walls is capable of hinged movement between open and closed positions, and one or both of the end walls may also include a transparent insert of cellophane or the like.
It will be understood that the overall size of the container is determined by the size of the balloon toy, so that the latter may be slidably received within the former through the openable end wall.
Suitable indicia and/or other decorations may be applied to the container to enhance the space station, hanger of the like design.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.